


The Set Up

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Ice Cream, Pizza, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Set Up

As you did every morning, you walked straight into the bullpen and found JJ at the coffee machine, bumping your butt against hers and of course being careful not to make her spill her coffee. JJ without coffee in the morning was actually pretty scary. You’d been at the bad end of that deal once or twice before and you had no desire to be there again. Scary. Imagining JJ as scary was not fun. For a tiny, blonde federal agent, she could kick some serious ass that was not to be trifled with. “Morning sexy,” you said after she’d had her first sip.

Sleepily, she smacked your butt. “Nice outfit,” she replied. You were wearing a tight navy blue pencil skirt and a gray silk halter-top. “Hot date tonight?”

“Nah,” you replied honestly. “Just had to dress up for you.” You actually did dress up for JJ - a lot. It probably would’ve been easier for you to just ask her out, but it was easier said then done, so every day you dressed to the nines hoping to catch the attention of the object of your affection. God, she’s so dreamy.

“Always appreciated,” she smiled, her eyes glowing as you walked toward your desks. Of course, JJ was always dressed impeccably. Today, she was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a red, silk tank top, which was dressed up a bit for work with a leather jacket that hugged her frame perfectly. There was a little bit of skin sticking out at the bottom of her shirt, as if she’d dressed quickly and ran out of the house without taking a glance in the mirror. Reaching down, you pulled at the hem of her shirt and blushed slightly when your finger slid touched the hem of her pants. Shake it off, Y/N. The last thing this office needed was a confessed love that turned into nothing and then ruined the dynamic of the team. “Now get that sexy ass to work before Hotch kills us.”

“Hotch would never kill us,” you laughed. “He loves us too much. He might give us a death glare though.”

“I think that might be worse.”

\-----

“Alright,” Y/N said as the entire team poured over paper after paper trying to come up with a break in the case. “I need fuel. I’m gonna grab us some pizza because we haven’t eaten in eight hours. What does everyone want to drink?” JJ had just left to use the restroom, but Y/N knew what she wanted anyway. From the pizza place, it was always Sprite. Always. 

Everyone rattled off their drink orders and Y/N walked out just as JJ was walking back in. She didn’t even check in with JJ to ask what she wanted because she already knew. “Hot stuff!” JJ called out, to which Y/N responded immediately. 

“Yes, love?”

“Can I get a Sprite?”

“Babe, I already knew that. That’s why I didn’t ask.”

JJ beamed at Y/N, her head thrown back in laughter. “You know me so well.” 

As she walked out of the room, JJ found herself staring at the way Y/N’s hip swayed. It was actually kind of hypnotizing. When she turned back around to get back to her papers, everyone was staring at her. “What?”

Emily cut her eyes at her best friend, dumbfounded that she would even try to evade that kind of a question in a room full of profilers. “What do you mean what? You were staring at Y/N’s ass.”

“What? She has a nice butt,” JJ said, a minuscule blush tinging the dimples of her cheeks as she tried to hide her smile. 

“You like her don’t you?” Garcia asked excitedly. She clapped her hands at the myriad possibilities. “You two need to go out on a date. You’d be like the most beautiful power couple in the world.”

“She’s not into me like that.”

Rossi exclaimed from just outside the room, where he was getting a drink of water from the cooler. “Are you kidding? Yes, she does.”

“You’re out of your mind,” she said, waving off the rest of her friend’s insistences that Y/N would in fact date her. She couldn’t get into that. If, in all likelihood, their relationship was just a flirty friendship, she couldn’t risk losing her. No matter how much JJ was into her, it wasn’t worth the risk. Her friendship meant too much. 

\-----

JJ’s morning had not gone well, and neither had Emily’s so the two of them had already taken a lunch break, but now your stomach was in desperate need of food. From across the aisle, you heard Spencer’s stomach growl too. “You sound hungry too. Want to go grab something to eat with me?”

“Sounds good. Let me just grab my coat.” As he stood up, JJ passed to walk into Hotch’s office. Your eyes lingered on her body for a moment and then Derek walked up to you and Spencer, smiling like he knew something you didn’t. 

“You two going to lunch?”

“Yea, you wanna come? I desperately need food.”

Morgan waved you off. “I had something a little bit earlier, but if you do pass the deli and they have those fresh chocolate chip cookies, I wouldn’t hate it.” Again your eyes gaze backwards, giving JJ a small glance before you left.

Once you headed into the elevator and outside in the direction of your favorite deli, Spencer asked you something you never expected of him. “Do you like JJ? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but you seem to like her. As in you’d want to date her. I think you would make a great couple.”

“You do?” You did too, but you never entertained the thought for long. It hurt too much to think she didn’t like you in that way.

Spencer blushed. This wasn’t the usual thing he talked about. “I do. The two of you are two of my best friends. You’d make an amazing couple.”

“Oh, Spence, you are quite the charmer. I do like JJ. But I don’t think she likes me like that, so I haven’t taken the risk. I don’t want to lose her if she doesn’t see me in that way, you know?” 

“Yea, I get that.” It looked like he had an idea, but he immediately changed the conversation, so you didn’t push it any further.

\-----

“Okay, thanks to Boy Wonder, we now know that Y/N likes JJ and JJ likes Y/N. Are we all set? Is the plan ready to go? Are we all ready to watch the beginning of one of the most beautiful love stories of our time?” Garcia was just a little overly excited. On a particular street in town, there was a pizza place, a park, and an ice cream shop in that order. Spencer, Emily and Rossi were taking JJ to get pizza, and Morgan, Hotch and Garcia were taking Y/N to get ice cream. At least that’s what they thought. JJ would have to walk in Y/N’s direction to get home and vice versa so they’d both end up at the park and they’d talk and feelings would be spilled and they’d live happily ever after. According to Garcia. She had high hopes.

Later that night, both groups of friends told Y/N and JJ to meet at 8 PM. Prompt as usual, they both arrived on time. After about 20 minutes, Y/N texted Morgan, Hotch and Garcia, who said they could make it, but they’d be late. Meanwhile, Emily, Spencer and Rossi all bailed on JJ for one reason or another. “Another night?” JJ said, a little disappointed. “Sounds good. See you all on Monday.”

As she exited the pizza place and headed toward home, she saw Y/N leave the ice cream place, a vanilla soft serve cone in her hands. “Y/N! Hey beautiful!”

“Oh, my love,” she replied with a smile. “I am just headed home after Morgan, Hotch and Garcia said they were going to be late. I asked if they wanted to reschedule.”

JJ’s gaze went back toward the pizza place and then toward Y/N again. “That’s what just happened with Spencer, Emily and Rossi.”

“That’s...weird,” Y/N said confused. “Since we’re both out, you wanna hanging the park for a little? Be big babies for a while?”

“Only if you let me have a bite of your ice cream cone,” she said, extending her hand for the cone. It was a given that Y/N was going to give her a bite. That’s just how they worked. As they approached the slide, Y/N climbed up and slide down, falling on her butt and nearly knocking JJ on her feet at the same time. They took turns for nearly 15 minutes going down the slide until JJ wouldn’t get up and Y/N went on while JJ was still seated. Y/N knocked her right off the slid and they ended up on the grass together. “Nice. Now you have dirt all over that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Something took over Y/N. She had no idea what it was, but she couldn’t stop herself until it had already happened. Soft lips met soft lips, lingering just slightly before JJ brought her hand to the back of Y/N’s head and brought her in for a more fervent kiss. “Where did that come from?” she asked.

Y/N blushed and pushed onto her knees, ready to run at a moment’s notice. “I’m sorry. It just...I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, but I didn’t think you were into me like that so I didn’t say anything. Didn’t want to risk our friendship.”

“I get that,” she said, her eyes downcast before her gaze lingered on Y/N’s dirt-covered jeans and up toward her face. “But I do...I do like you like that.”

“Really? Maybe we can give this a try?”

JJ leaned in and kissed her passionately before pulling away. “What’s wrong?” Y/N asked. Maybe she was second-guessing herself.

“Don’t you think this is convenient? You and I had things to do with the team and then we both get blown off?”

You fell backwards into the grass and laughed. “Those fuckers set this up, didn’t they?”

“I think they did.” She giggled into her shoulder and soon they were lying in the grass in a fit of laughter.

“We should thank them.”

“Yea, I think we should...” JJ hesitated. “Sneaky bitches.”


End file.
